cnsummercampislandfandomcom-20200213-history
Time Traveling Quick Pants
Time Traveling Quick Pants is the 12th episode of Season 1 of Summer Camp Island and the 12th episode overall. Synopsis Oscar and Hedgehog learn about a quicksand that lets them go back in time. Plot During a softball game, Oscar's pants come down revealing his embarrassing underpants. He and Hedgehog learn about a quicksand portal that allows people to travel through time and use it to fix his mistake. They end up causing more problems resulting in them finding solutions for them until they resolved everything. After the softball game Oscar went check on Susie if she wouldn't go out. Susie said to Alice "if they weren't repulsive, I find Oscar and Hedgehog adorable", meanwhile Hedgehog went to see the cooking tent if one of the lizard chef made a serious fire, but with no sign she ordered a hotdog meanwhile when Oscar and Hedgehog are talking Michael and his team came up to them and said, "Hey you want join our group" Oscar agreed, during that he homerun many times and trickshot his homerun, until 2 months A softball game Is ongoing and oscar reach the final plate, while the baseball is catched by Hedgehog. After that Oscar team won and Michael and his other team carried Oscar. Hedgehog came to Oscar but Oscar ignores her after that the lizard came and asks if Oscar wants to join the softball camp. Oscar agrees. In Oscar's cabin Hedgehog came with a memorial book of his best friend. When oscar check the book it made him change his mind and go back to time quicksand to restore the beginning. Characters *Oscar Peltzer *Hedgehog *Alien *Howard *Max *Lucy *Oliver *Pepper *Mortimer *Blanche *Margot *Lem *Ava *Alexa *Susie *Alice *Sue (mentioned) *Pajamas (cameo; picture) Trivia * Susie reveals to Alice that if she weren't so repulsed by Oscar and Hedgehog, she admittedly finds them both adorable. * The flyer for the softball tournament states that the tournament was due on August, which was a two-month time skip from the previous scene, making the original softball game take place in June. * It is revealed in this episode that Oscar wear rainbow dinosaur underpants, a fact that he usually tries to hide. * This is the first episode where Oscar's underwear (revealed to be rainbow dinosaur printed ones) is revealed, albeit twice. The first time they are revealed accidentally. The second time (towards the end of the episode), they are revealed on purpose, as Oscar wants the incident to be even funnier, and he wants everyone to laugh at them. * This episode is loosely based on 1999 science fiction film, Bicentennial Man. Errors * The softball's nose disappears after Oscar misses the home plate. * Hedgehog's hands were miscolored to match the color of her skin rather than the normal brown fur she has on her hands during the scene where she tried to stop Susie from silencing everyone. * Oscar's ears are not visible whenever he has his helmet on. Gallery Videos Summer Camp Island Quicksand As Time Travel?! Cartoon Network References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes